A divine high school romance
by NoelleB
Summary: This is my version about how Percy, Grover, Thalia and Annabeth met and their time at high school. This is my first story. Rated T because of the violance Disclaimer: I don't own PJO
1. First day

**This is my first story so I hope you like it :) Please reviews**

**Chapter 1 First day**

**Percy's POV**

*trrrrrrrrrrrrrrr* "aww, I don't wanna get up yet." I mumbled. "C'mon Percy, You don't want to be late on your first day of school!" my mom yelled. You might wonder why a fifteen year old boy, hasn't gone to school before, Let me tell you this: I got a big eye-opener for you: the Greek gods are alive, they've never been gone. Just forgotten, but just like in the stories: demigods exist and I'm one.

My dad, Poseidon, never wanted me to go to a regular school. Half the year I stayed with him in his palace at the bottom of the ocean, during the summer holiday I stay at camp Half-Blood, a camp for us, demigods, to train and to hide from monsters. We have a sent, not just a regular sent, but a sent which attracts monsters. When we slay the monsters, they aren't really dead, just banished to the underworld for a couple a hours, days (if you're lucky weeks, but that's really rare.)

But I finally convinced my dad at the winter solstice meeting that I should go to a real school right after the christmas holiday, he agreed on one account: every year I must return to the camp, and I was happy to agree with that.

The camp is the most awesome place in the entire world, really it's even better than Olympus, every one lives in a cabin sacred to one of the twelve Olympian gods. The cabin you live in is the cabin devoted to your immortal parent. Except when your undetermined, you stay undetermined until your Olympian parent claims you, until that you're a guest in cabin 11 sacred to Hermes. You learn fighting, making armor, archery and a lot more. Every night there's an incredibly sweet meal underneath the starry sky with the Apollo kids singing some camp songs.

I opened my eyes slowly still rubbing the sleep out of my eyes and I tried to find Riptide, my sword, (it's really cool, It looks like a pen, but it can transform into the best sword) and cut myself in my finger.

"Damn, nice start of my first day at Junior High." I muttered. Junior High is a school for problem child's. Me for example: I have ADHD, dyslexia and some temper problems too.

The ADHD and dyslexia are part of the whole being a demigod thing, but the temper problem is just something me, Percy Jackson. My ADHD is actually my battle reflexes, and I can't read english because my brain set in ancient Greek, so English is really hard to read.

When I finally got out of my bed, I looked into the mirror at my green eyes and black hair. I sighed and got a comb so my mom wouldn't complain about the bush called my hair.

I went to the closet and picked a random outfit from one of the shelves. I don't particularly care what I'm wearing or which designer created them, they just need to be comfy. In the bathroom I poured water in my face and I could feel the scatteredness flowing away with the water.

Downstairs I saw my mom making blue pancakes, "Mmmm, thanks mom, it smells so good." I said, smelling the sweet flavor of pancakes mixed with blueberries. "No problem Percy, remember: it's a special day!" she said. And she was right, my first day of school, ever!

Don't get me wrong, I have been to school, but I don't think that a sea spirit, who calls you master, trying to teach you maths in an underwater castle counts for the government, so we said I was home schooled. (Which is a bit true.)

*Ding Dong* "Damn Grover is fast, I'm only half done with my pancakes!" I said. Grover Underwood is my best friend, and a satyr. He's already attending Junior High, because his job is to find demigods (the most of us don't know who we are until a satyr finds us and brings us to Chiron, the camp activities director,) together we have been trough a lot, and I see him every year at the camp.

"Perseus Jackson! Leave our food for one second and open the door!" my mom interrupted my meal. "*Sigh*, alright, alright."

When I opened the door, I saw my best, half goat half human, friend. " Mehhh, C'mon Pers you don't want to be late on your first day. Then they will give you immediately give you the mark of a trouble maker." he bleated. "Oh Grover shut it, I'll be just fine." I assured him, but of course you can be damn sure I wouldn't be.

**Annabeth's POV**

*Beeeeep* Right after the first beep I was awake, this was the day! Finally the christmas holiday was over and I could go to Junior high again, my mother thinks it's really important to go to school. My mother is Athena, the goddess of wisdom. My dad is a professor and a scientist in hart and soul, that's why mother loved him. But she's at Olympus and I'm here with my dad.

It's really hard to love reading, architecture and learning, but you can't read English because of the dyslexia. Luckily my mom and my half brothers and sisters at the Camp send me enough books in ancient greek. I'm a sort of the cabin leader.

I live in New- York and go to Junior High, but in the every summer I went to Camp Half-Blood, the most perfect place in the world. The one place where we, demigods, can be ourselves and do whatever we want to do. We're one big family, that one is really true we're all cousins.

I got out of my bed and stepped into my fluffy slippers. I picked out my outfit and brushed my blonde hair and in the reflection I looked at a fourteen years old girl with a slightly than skin long waving blond hair and eyes as gray as a storm at open sea.

I pushed the curtains away and saw it was a pretty warm day for January, I opened the window and smelled the gasoline and heard the yelling cabdrivers. I smiled this was the New - York I loved.

When I went downstairs I saw my dad doing something he had never, and then I mean NEVER, done before: he was cooking.

"Dad, what are you doing?" I asked "Well," he said "I know you've been looking forward to go to school again and to finally get Greek as a subject, so I decided to do something special." He flushed a bit. I smiled: "Awww, dad you shouldn't have, besides I think it is burned. It doesn't matter I'll make a bowl of cereal."

I walked to the refrigerator and put some milk, cereal and honey in a bowl. I sat down at the kitchen table and knew that this was a moment I would never forget: my dad cooking, it's Hilarious yet sweet.

When I was done I put the bowl in the sink, kissed my dad and went to pick up my best friend: Thalia Grace, but as usual, when I arrived at her house and ring the doorbell, she yelled: "Hi Annabeth just a few more minutes, I'm almost done."

The door opened and I saw my best friend, she also went to the winter convention at Olympus to see her dad, Zeus. She had black short hair and she wore her skull earrings, a ripped jacket and a black jeans. Her electrical blue eyes sparkled at me and she said: "O my gods, Annabeth! Relax just for a second! The holiday isn't over yet or you are already wanting to go to school!" I smiled and gave her hug: "Com on Thalia. Lets go."

**So what did you think? Please write a review :P**


	2. Schedule

**So I wrote another chapter, I hope you guys like it :)**

**Chapter 2: Schedule **

**Percy's POV:**

When we arrived at school, Grover took me to the administration to pick up our new schedules. I was so excited, within a few seconds I would see my first schedule.

Grover told me one of the subjects I would get was Greek, so knew that there was at least one subject which I could ace easily.

I couldn't wait when Grover came back and I snatched my schedule out of his hands. He sighed: "Mehhh, Percy relax! Even Atlas has more patience to get the sky of his back then you to get your schedule!"

I glanced at my first schedule and knew I was going to frame it when I was home again. "So okay," I said, "First period: Greek- classroom 23, Second period: PE- swimming pool, do they have swimming as a subject in this school?" I asked.

Grover nodded, another subject I would ace easily. "Okay but third period: Lunch and fourth and fifth period Maths- classroom 12." I continued. Grover said: "Sweet! We have every class, except maths, the same!" "Nice!"I replied and we started walking to classroom 23.

**Annabeth's POV:**

"Thalia! Wait for me! Who wants to be at school now he?" I yelled running after Thalia through Manhattan. "I downloaded our schedules on the internet and there exactly the same and even better our first period is Greek!" she screamed back. Now I started running to, I didn't want to miss a second from my first not by a centaur given lesson Greek! I couldn't wait to see the teacher think I was the most smart and devoted girl he or she had ever seen.

**I know it was a bit short but more chapters are coming soon XD**


	3. My first lesson Greek

**I'm on fire today, another chapter!**

**Chapter 3: My first lesson Greek:**

**Annabeth's POV**

I was so excited when Mr Alsat entered the room. He wore a grey suit and his brown curly hair was combed to the side.

He started the lesson: "Good morning class, today we have new student: Percy Jackson." A tall boy with green eyes and black hair stood up and grinned to the class.

"So mr Jackson do you know anything about Greek myths?" Mr Alsat asked. The boy smiled like he knew an inside joke and said: "Well, I know a few things. Shoot."

Mr Alsat surprised by this answer asked him: "Mr Jackson your really confident. Lets start with an easy one: Who chopped Medusas head of? You should know it." "Of course I do, Perseus, my namesake." Percy answered.

I smiled to Thalia and she knew exactly what I meant. She wrote down a note: _This guy thinks he knows something about the gods, I know for sure that when they ask him a harder question, he wouldn't stand there like he knows as much as your mom. - Thalia_

I nodded, mortals could be so self-confident. But Mr. Alsat was a bit impressed: "So Perseus, you knew that one but this one is a bit harder: Who solved this riddle: What goes on four legs in the morning, on two legs at noon, and on three legs in the evening?" Mr Alsat smiled, thinking Percy wouldn't know the answer and I was with him.

Thalia and I mouthed: Oedipus and rolled our eyes. Like this kid would know it, he's probably watching TV every afternoon, but I was proved wrong, to my great astonishment he knew the answer. With the same self-confident look on his face he said without thinking: " Oedipus, you're not making this hard sir."

Mr Alsat was surprised but not done questioning him: "Who made Pandora?"

This made the boy think for a second, but no longer, and said: "Zeus."

"Very well mr Jackson, it seems that you're a great mythological quiz fan, but answer this last question: Why did the people of Athene, at that moment an unnamed city, chose Athena as their protector and not Poseidon?" Mr Alsat asked.

Instinctively my hand rose and I answered the question before Percy even had a chance: "Because Athena, the goddess of Wisdom, gave them an olive and showed them what they could do with it."

Everybody stared at me. Thalia smiled with her thumbs up mouthing nerd, Mr Alsat was in unsure if he should glorify me or make me stay after school and the boy, well he was surprised and smiled. "But of course, Poseidon was no match for Athena." I added.

This made the expression of the boy change, he looked more furious than Hades furies, he looked like he wanted to kill me right at the spot, looked like I just made things personal.

**Percy's POV**

"Excuse me, girl with the blond hair. You said Poseidon was no match for Athena, but I think you're completely wrong. If the citizens of Athene would have known how the gift of Poseidon, a horse, had boosted their economy, their salary and their achievements at the battlefield, they would have chosen poseidon. And I think the god of the Sea and the earth shaker is a better protector than a goddess of wisdom." I said.

I was furious: how did it even crossed her little brain that Athena was better than my dad! Why did it crossed 1minute ago my brain that she was smart and pretty!

The girl said: "Well my name is Annabeth and for you seaweed brain, I'm someone who's smarter than you'll ever be. You boys only talk about irrational war and achievements at the battlefield, but that's why they chose Athena. Because she's the goddess of wisdom and battle strategies! "

I didn't even realized I was standing and so was Annabeth. I wanted to say something but Grover stopped me and pointed at mr. Alsat. He didn't look happy.

"Annabeth Chase! You are making a too big deal of Percy preferring Poseidon! I don't want to hear another word!"

I smiled to her and if looks could kill, I would have died the most awful dead and was send to tartarus.

**So what do you think? Is it good? Or bad? Do you want me to write more? Or should a change things? Please review **


	4. After class

**Hi this is my new chapter, btw review or I'll send Cerberus, muahahah. (This is supposed to be an evil laugh.) And I know my chapter title sucks**

**Chapter 4 After Class**

**Annabeth's POV**

With blazing furry in my eyes I screamed: "I. Hate. HIM! Who is he to think that that sluggish, fawning sea god is better than the superior goddess Athena!"

Thalia watched me for a second or two and said: "O my gods, Annabeth, I thought a daughter of Athena never said something without thinking? Those are dangerous words to speak." and she bursted into laughter.

"Not funny Thal, really not funny." I said, but she was right. It wasn't me to offend the gods or say something without thinking.

"Who is this boy, who makes al my thoughts run through each other like a roller coaster?" I wondered out loud.

**Percy's POV**

I gave Grover a big high five when we walked out of room 23: "Thanks Grove, without you I would have reacted and then mr Alsat would be pissed of by me."

But Grover looked serious: "Watch out Percy, Annabeth Chase is really smart and adores school and more important: she wants the teachers to like her and you screwed it up for her. Believe me I felt her emotions, she's incredibly angry!" I knew that Grover was telling the truth. Satyrs have to power to read peoples emotions and moods.

"But why is she an teacher lickspittle anyway?" I asked. Grover said: "Because her dad loves her, but he loves science more. If teachers adore her and think she's smart, she has the feeling that her dad, a teacher and a professor himself, also adores her."

I stared at him in disbelieve: "Grove how do you know al this?" "You can learn a lot from sitting next somebody in class and reading their emotions." He replied. "Really?" I asked. "Nuh uh, you can learn a lot more from comforting somebody when he or she cries. I did it when her dad forgot her birthday and she spilled it all. I wanted to take advantage of her situation and give her a shoulder to cry on, hey I'm a satyr, and she didn't stop crying." "Sigh, will satyrs ever change?" I said.

Wow, I began to feel bad for her, but she had called my dad a bad god. "Pff, I hate mortals, if they knew the gods exist, they wouldn't talk like that." I said.

Grover nodded and we looked at our schedule for or next period. "Okay, after our fun hour of Greek and family history, we have ... hmm let me see PE in the schools swimming pool, it starts in a few minutes so we have to hurry. C'mon perc, I know the way." Grover said.

I love swimming. When I changed into one of my 15 bathing trunks, (hey, I'm a son of Poseidon.) I walked to the pool and saw that everybody was already there.

I heard a high voice say: "So you must be the new kid, welcome to Junior High! I'm coach Rebsurce." I saw a young woman with a blue bathing suit standing at the withe pool tiles. Her brown hair was bound in a pony tale and her irises were the color of melted chocolate.

"Come over her." She said. She stood next to the pool and the other children stood in a half circle around her. Next to her were to big muscled jocks who were definitely part of the swimming team. When I stood next to her, she said:

"We have a little initiation here at Junior high. Hold your breath."

The next thing I knew, I was in the water and the two boys were holing my legs. Keeping me underwater. Inside I smiled, I love being a song of Poseidon. Everybody outside the water was looking at me, remembering her or his initiation.

I regretted that Grover wasn't here to see me and smile. Keeping a son of Poseidon underwater and thinking he would choke is like keeping someone normal in the air and expect that he can't breath.

Grover didn't have to follow PE. Chiron wrote the school a note because otherwise everybody would have seen his not so human feet and legs.

I concentrated really hard and commended the water to suck the boys to the bottom of the pool, but to keep me where I was.

Of course the water did what I asked it to do, but I stayed underneath the surface and started to swim without taking breaths.

I looked to the surface and enjoyed what I saw: everybody stared in disbelieve at me. I still hadn't taken a breath and I was swimming really fast. I still don't know why I wanted to impress everybody in my new class and especially Annabeth...

I returned to the surface because otherwise they would have grown suspicious.

Coach Rebsurce came running to me, when I got out of the pool and said: "Please, please join our swimming team! With you in our team, we can finally stand a chance to win the NY swimming cup."

This day was getting better and better so I answered her that I would love to do it. Immediately I received a booming applause from the team. They handed me another bathing trunk for my collection in the same color as Coach Rebsurce's suit.

The rest of the lesson we spend doing exercises in the water, and I couldn't help but noticing that Annabeth had a really nice body and that she was a very pretty. Her honey blonde hair was put in a bun and I couldn't stop staring at her. One time I caught her staring at me too and she whispered something into the ear of another girl and they both snickered.

The other girl wore a black bathing suit and looked like a kind of punk and gloom until the Annabeth said something. Then she bursted into laughter. Although I disliked her clothing style, I could see that she was good-looking. Especially her eyes, they had the most blue blue color I had ever seen, they even seemed to sparkle a bit like running electricity.

**Annabeth's POV**

I caught Percy staring at me again. That was the sixth time during this class. This boy was getting on my nerves more and more. First the whole Athena issue and the: oh look at me I'm such a good swimmer, and now this.

I turned to Thalia and whispered: "Thalia, Percy creeps me out. He keeps staring and bragging ugh. I still hate him."

Thalia snickered but coach Rebsurce gave us a mean look so we stopped. After class, I went to the cafeteria and talked with Thalia, without stupid annoying interruptions of nosey parking teachers or a certain show-of boy.

I said: "Why is he so, I don't know? Stupid. He's really annoying. I think he's the most stuck-up, freakishly tiresome boy I have ever seen."

But we were interrupted: "O really?" a sweet and high voice said next to me. I looked around to se the owner of the voice and saw a sixteen years old girl standing next to our table.

Her brown hair seemed to wave although there wasn't any wind. The color of her eyes was brown, but looked like it was shifting, she wore a pink baby-doll with matching wedges. Every single boy in the cafeteria looked at her ready to worship. Around her was a sent of roses mixed with lilac flowers.

Me and Thalia were still standing, mouth wide opened, looking at her when she giggled "There is nothing I like more than a good old fashioned love story, and we know I do. It's like sooooooooo romantic"

"Excuse me, where are you talking about?" Thalia asked while giving me the crazy sign.

"Percy Jackson of course, it's like duh." se replied, looking like we were the crazy ones and that it was totally obvious. "Percy Jackson? There's an misunderstanding. I hate Percy Jackson!" I said. "And who are you anyway?" questioned Thalia.

The girl smiled and said: "...

**Talking about destiny when I was writing the part about Thalia's eyes, a lightning struck. You'll know what the girl will say in the next chapter. So what did you think? Let me know, cuz the cerberus offer still counts XD**


	5. A goddess and Shakespearey like meeting

**Don't read this if you haven't red the updated version of chapter 4**

**Chapter 5 A goddess and Shakespearey **_**like**_** meeting **

**Percy's POV**

When I was talking to Grover in the cafeteria, he suddenly stopped in the middle of a sentence: "Mmm I love nachos they're..."

With his mouth wide open, the nachos falling out, he was staring at a table on the other side of the cafeteria "Damn Grove, what happened to you?" I asked.

He didn't answer and instead he muttered: "So pretty, oh so very pretty." I stared at him, making sure he was still breathing and said: "Grover, can you hear me? Are you epileptic or something?" Still no sign that he heard me.

I looked at the object of his affection, the lunch table of Annabeth, she and her friend talked with a girl.

Suddenly I felt like being struck by a lightning, I felt like my world revolved around the girl. (I know it sounds strange but,) I wanted to adore her, make her happy and smile. The whole cafeteria started to smell like roses and something else, something nice.

Without realizing it at the time, I dropped my milkshake on the floor and stared at her like Grover did: gasping at her beauty.

When the girl smiled to Thalia and pointed at me, I wanted to run to their table and fall on my knees. She wasn't like a girl you've ever seen before, I thought she might even float. I couldn't even describe her without being disrespectful.

I was in a sort of trance and I couldn't even notice her hair color, I just knew she was the most beautiful person I had ever seen.

**Annabeth's POV**

"Annabeth, don't use your brain for a minute and open your eyes, I know it's like really hard to do for a daughter of Athena, but seriously let the love spread."

Immediately I was ready to attack, I shoved my hand into my backpack and grabbed my knife.

Who was this woman, and how did she knew I was a daughter of Athena?

The questions rolled through my head, if she was a monster, why hadn't she killed me yet? What was her interest in Percy? And more important: why did I wanted to protect Percy?

The girl giggled again: "Drop the knife Annabeth, it seems like your following my advice, because you're like not using your brain. Look at me, look at the boys in the cafeteria, there's only one person I could be..." "You're Aphrodite!" whispered Thalia.

"Ding ding ding ding, 10 points for Thalia, the girl who needs like an aggressive make over." she said. Thalia gave her an evil look, muttering some old Greek curses. "But why are you here" I asked.

She giggled again (gods it was starting to annoy me): "Like duh, I already told you that like five minutes ago! I'm here because you and Percy are like better than my favorite soap opera! This is my chance to prove your stupid sister," she pointed at Thalia "Artemis, that she's like definitely wrong! Love is the most beautiful and valuable thing in the world. Besides it's just so cute!"

I stared at her in horror and disbelieve. She thought that Percy and me were cute! I hated that boy for the gods sakes.

"But why Shakespeare said: Love looks not with the eyes but with the mind." I said. Even I have sometimes my sharp moments.

She waved my argument away: "Pfff, one bad quote in a chain of incredibly romantic sentences! But anyways, I should go like right now. Olympus fashion week does't run itself, cya and don't forget : If music be the food of love, play on!" she said, quoting Shakespeare again, while vanishing into thin air.

Thalia was the first to speak: "Why is everybody speaking Shakespeare today?" "I have no idea." I said, still flabbergasted.

"Well, at least we know one thing for sure." Thalia determined. "What?" I asked. "That that lovesick, reeking rose from a minute ago is as crazy as Persephone after being prisoned, you drool! You and Percy. Don't make me laugh. The only one you ever loved was Luke, and he's at camp now." She said.

Thalia was right, the only one I ever loved was Luke and at that moment I was five years old. Aphrodite never showed up at that moment, did she?

"She probably got into a fight with Artemis again. You know the usual, Aphrodite: Love is important, Artemis: No it isn't and you stink! Blabla. She just wanted to prove her: look at them they're in love, look at me I'm the goddess of love: so I'm important!" Thalia said, giving a perfect imitation of Aphrodite's stupid high giggles.

**Percy's POV**

When the girl disappeared, everyone forgot what they were doing.

I blinked a few times and wondered: "Why is my milkshake on the floor?" "I don't know, but why do I have this mehhhrry (**I made that one up ;P, actually merry) **feeling inside my belly?" Grover asked and I was with him.

I got the feeling something great happened, but I couldn't remember a single thing.

"Never mind, it doesn't matter anyway, I'll get a new one." I said and as I walked towards the vending machine, I noticed that many kids had the same faint expression on their faces and I was sure I had the same one at mine.

When I had my cherry coke and walked back to Grover, all the talking had started again and the blank faces turned back to normal again.

Grover and I walked to our next class, still trying to figure out what happened.

When we walked into the classroom, we saw a young man standing next to the board.

"Who is he?" I asked Grover. "I don't know." Grover said, looking confused "Our maths teacher is miss Clairstest."

We chose a spot in the back of the class and we saw that the man hadn't left yet. When the bel rang, the man said: "Good afternoon class, miss Clairstest is sick, long cancer, so I'll be your new teacher for the rest of the year. My name is..."

**What will the name of the new teacher be? Please write one in the reviews and I'll pick the funnest :P Did you like noticed how many times I like wrote like in this chapter? Thanks Aphrodite XD**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hi **__**everyone**____**sorry it took so long, was on a holiday but i've already started on the next chapter. So after a week or so, you will have a new chapter :)**_


End file.
